


Christmas Kitten

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Holiday Flavours (2017-?) [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well - Freeform, just one, kittens are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Gibbs gets a surprise Christmas morning.





	Christmas Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



Leroy Jethro Gibbs loved his husband. He really did. No matter how infuriating or annoying he could sometimes be, he always found his quirks endearing and occasionally adorable. Tony was someone that you just couldn't help but love, and would be helpless at staying angry at. Being married for four years made them all the more aware of each other's likes and dislikes, quirks and habits. Gibbs didn’t mind that Tony had a habit of leaving a trail of stuff behind when he entered the house, but he also hated it when the kitchen or the bathroom was in any way messy. Tony didn’t mind that Gibbs would rather eat take-out then cook because he couldn’t boil water, but could bake as well as Martha Stewart and would ban Tony from the kitchen when he was baking.

 

Gibbs didn’t mind that Tony tended to ramble on about things he only halfway understood, and Tony didn’t mind when Gibbs would stay silent for hours on end. 

 

They lived together, worked together, slept together. They were married, happily and contentedly. They knew each other inside and out. 

 

So when Gibbs woke up with a tiny paw batting at his nose and looked into the wide eyes of an (admittedly adorable) White fluffy kitten, Gibbs just sighed. 

 

“I thought we agreed, no pets?” Gibbs mumbled, still half-asleep. 

 

Tony beamed at him from his perch, straddling Gibbs’ legs. Reaching out a hand, Tony used one finger to stroke the tiny kittens head. The kitten purred and rubbed its face into Gibbs’ neck. Gibbs inwardly cursed himself as his hand automatically went to the tiny thing to steady it when it almost fell off its perch of his neck.

 

“I found her in a box by the door, ‘Ro,” Tony pouted. 

 

“It’s the middle of December, I couldn’t leave her out there when someone’s abandoned little Noel here, and on Christmas too!” The kitten purred into Gibbs' hand, and between the pleading, wide green eyes of his husband, and the large, blue eyes in the face of the tiny kitten, Gibbs had no chance. 

 

“You know we need to get her vaccines up to date if she’s gonna stay?” Tony beamed, pulling Gibbs’ into a deep kiss, laughing when the kitten hissed in protest. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Jethro,” Tony murmured, and Gibbs smiled at the two. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Tony.”


End file.
